


Insomnia, Family Reunions, and Caring Boyfriends

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Family Reunion, Homophobia, Insomnia, M/M, car ride kinda, internalized homophobia a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course today was the day his insomnia was going to be horrible. It's not he needed to be up at 8 to go to a family reunion of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler was having a staring contest with the little black clock on his night stand. It read 4:21 am and he was pissed. Of course today was the day his insomnia was going to be horrible. It's not he needed to be up at 8 to go to a family reunion of anything. 

Finally breaking his gaze from the clock he turn to face the ceiling. He stayed like this peaceful for a minute starting to feel a little tired when he got the feeling something was in his room. He glanced around nervously. He was going to die. Whatever is in his room is going to kill him. He's dead meat. Every shadow was his enemy and he practically leapt from the bed to turn on the lights. He sighed. This was going to be a long three and a half hours. 

He some how managed to get through those hours by nervously glancing around his room, being on tumblr, and aggressively typing shit into his phone. He would have wrote in his journal but he didn't have anything to write with so his phone made do. 

His alarm clock started beeping at 8 and he rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. He was ready by 8:20 and now he had to waste 40 minutes. 

He walked downstairs and was greeted by family. None of them noticed he was a walking zombie so he pretended he slept well when his mom asked him about it. Everyone was so happy but he wasn't. He just wanted to stay home and sleep for 7 years. 

A knocking interrupted his thoughts and his mom told him to get it. He walked up and opened it. He was engulfed by a hug and let out a rather hit pitched squeak before he realized it was Josh. His Joshua. He'd forgotten Josh was coming today and Tyler brightened up a bit. He hugged back as hard as he could. 

Closing the door Josh said hello to Tyler's parents and they went up stairs to be a lone for a bit. Entering Tyler's room they closed to door and sat on the bed. Josh finally saw Tyler's bags under his eyes and was the first to speak,"did you sleep last night". 

Tyler shook his head to embarrassed and too tired to really talk. Josh seemed to understand and kissed his cheek before holding him. "I'm sorry baby boy. Next time text me". 

Tyler just shook his head again. He wouldn't mess up Josh's sleep. Josh sighed and held Tyler closer.

The other boy teared up but refused to cry. He was not going to cry in front of Josh today. No way. Today was supposed to be happy. He was going to show his boyfriend off to his old relatives who he barely remembered. He needs to be happy. He's never care for these reunions he'll just have to pretend. 

All the while Josh was thinking too. He didn't like watching his boyfriend overthink. He didn't like to watch him Being in pain or suffer in general. He wished he would have texted him last night. He would have tried to sneak out to come hold Ty in hopes that it would help him sleep. 

Josh pulled him out of his thoughts,"Tyler. You can text me when you can't sleep. I don't care. I want to help you. I know you get really nervous at night and it's just hard in general. I love you and want to help. I don't want you to have to suffer alone. I'm here for you so you don't have to okay? I love you so much". 

Tyler teared up,"I'm sorry Joshua. I'm s-sorry". 

The tears had started flowing. 

Josh kissed his forehead and wiped his eyes,"nothing to apologize for. You are allowed to not be okay. Don't forget that. But also don't forget that you don't have to do it alone either". 

They say holding each other while Tyler calmed down and after a few minutes Tyler's mother yelled from downstairs,"boys come on it's time to leave". 

They made their way hand and hand into the back seats of the car. Josh sat next the window and Tyler sat next to him. Once they were driving and everyone was in there own worlds Josh pulled out some head phones pulled them into his phone and started playing a playlist. He gave them to Tyler and whispered,"baby boy put these in and try to sleep a bit". 

Tyler was too tired to put up and fight and did what he was told. His last thoughts were about how much he loved Josh. Josh put his arm around him and he leaned against his shoulder. Within minutes he was out as. Josh kissed his head whispering how much we loved him. He might not always be able to fix Tyler's problems or make him come to him when he needed help but at least he could help him deal with them so he didn't have to fight alone.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Aunt Denise. Hi Uncle Dave," he said hugging both of them. 
> 
> They both stared at Josh like he was an alien. "Who's this?" Uncle Dave's gruff voice said.
> 
> Josh took a step forward grabbing Tyler's hand and said,"I'm his boyfriend Josh". 
> 
> Aunt Denise gasped like she had just been punched in the gut and said in a shrill voice,"oh Lord. Kelly's son is a faggot she should be ashamed of you. I hugged a fag. You're relationship is an abomination. I thought you went to church? Did he turn you into a fag?"

Tyler was pulled out of his sleep by Josh whispering in his ear,"we're hear baby boy. Time to get up". 

He groaned and stretched making noises Josh thought were adorable. Tyler had slept for about three hours and he felt considerably better. He was so happy he had Josh. 

"Josh. Tyler. Get you're lazy butts out of the car," his mom laughed. 

Josh pecked Tyler's lips and they climbed out of the car going to the trunk to help carry the desserts his mom made. Tyler squinted in the sun and saw someone walking from the picnic area over to them. His palms got sweaty and he almost dropped the cupcakes he was carrying. He was gonna come out to his entire family. Oh shit. 

Josh sensed him tense up and whispered reassurances into his ear. He was terrified too. If anyone hated them they had to spend the whole day here and it would be hell. 

"Tyler I haven't seen you in so long! Oh you've grown up so much," a short, older lady said giving him an awkward hug around the cupcakes. She turned to Josh and asked,"and who is this young man? A friend?" 

Josh started to reply but was cut off by Tyler's voice. "Aunt Karen, this is my b-boyfriend Josh".

Tyler was shaking so hard the cupcakes looked like they might fall. Aunt Karen stayed quiet for a couple of moments processing what he said and opened her arms to Josh,"oh I'm so happy for you two. I wish I would've had such a handsome young man to date when I was younger. Welcome to the the family Josh". 

Both boys teared up with relief and Josh hugged the lady answering questions like how long they've been together and other things. They walked into the pavilion and set down the deserts and started making their way around to the people that were already there. Everyone accepted the boys' relationship without the blink of an eye. Well that was until they got to an older man and his wife. 

"Hello Aunt Denise. Hi Uncle Dave," he said hugging both of them. 

They both stared at Josh like he was an alien. "Who's this?" Uncle Dave's gruff voice said.

Josh took a step forward grabbing Tyler's hand and said,"I'm his boyfriend Josh". 

Aunt Denise gasped like she had just been punched in the gut and said in a shrill voice,"oh Lord. Kelly's son is a faggot she should be ashamed of you. I hugged a fag. You're relationship is an abomination. I thought you went to church? Did he turn you into a fag? "

Tyler and Josh were to shocked to speak. His uncle started talking now,"you need to leave. I won't tolerate a disgusting fag being around my family. They don't need to catch the gay too". 

Tyler was shaking tears silently running down his face. Josh dropped his hand and took a step towards the man. "What gives you the right to tell us to leave? And there's nothing wrong with being gay. Tyler knew he was gay before he meet me. And he still goes to church cause it's not wrong. We were born this way. It's not like a fucking disease.."

Josh was cut off. "Don't swear at me you queer. You have no right to disrespect me!" Dave shouted.

Now a crowd had gathered around and Josh was seething. Tyler couldn't believe what was happening. "I'm the one disrespecting you? What about what you are doing to me and my boyfriend?"

Dave got closer to Josh and they were practically nose to nose. Josh was so close to punching the man. "I'm treating you how scum like you should be treated. You are wrong and going to hell for being a fucking faggot thinking that your love is normal. It's not. The Lord would never make a mistake like yo-".

He was cut off by Tyler shoving his way in between the two. "Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that you asshole. Being gay isn't wrong and we aren't going to hell. The Lord never makes mistakes so he made us this way for a reason. Our love is normal. At least I plan on only marrying one boy instead of having three different marriages". 

Everyone around them had there jaws on the ground. They couldn't believe what he had said. Tyler was shaking terrified. Oh my god why had he just said that. Why was he so stupid? Oh my god. 

Dave was screaming,"How dare you you filthy faggot!" He pulled back his arm getting ready to punch when some of the older men came and finally intervened. They pulled him away from the couple and he was shouting about how they were filthy fag lovers. His wife was seething as well but kept quiet until she turned to her wife and said that they could leave. They didn't need to be by fags. 

Something in Tyler snapped and he took off. He just started running sobbing. He faintly heard Josh screaming after him but he didn't care. Why did he think it was a good idea to come out? He ruined everyone's fun. Why was he so stupid. Why couldn't he be normal and straight? He finally stopped running and fell to his knees sobbing. He hated himself. He was snapping a rubber band around his wrist. He wished it was a blade instead he needed pain. He deserved it too. 

Footsteps were behind him and he jumped up scrambling away thinking it was his uncle. Strong arms grabbed him and a vanilla scent encased him. It was Josh. Tyler sobbed harder if that was at all possible. 

Minutes passed and Tyler had calmed a bit. He looked up at Josh and he was crying too. "I'm sorry it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry I'm wrong. I'm sorry if you're ashamed because of me. I don't want you to got to hell because of m-".

Josh sighed. Tyler had quickly slipped back into the way he used to think before dating him. He cut him off. "No. No, no, no. It wasn't stupid. Not everyone we come out to will except us. But most will. I'm sorry they think that Tyler. I'm so sorry. Our love isn't wrong. We. Are. Not. Wrong. I love you Tyler. Nothing any one says will ever make me change my mind. Even if we are going to hell I don't care. I love you much. You did nothing wrong by coming out".

Tyler looked into Josh's eyes and pulled him into a soft kisses that was filled with emotion. Their tears ran together and everything Tyler needed to say was said. They both stopped crying and Tyler wiped Josh's tears away. "I love you. Im sorry I think like this sometimes. It's hard to go back from thinking what you were forced to learn. I know we aren't wrong. I would never be ashamed of you either. I love you Joshua Dun. More then you'll ever know". 

Josh smiled. "I know baby boy. I love you Tyler Joseph. Move then you'll ever know". 

They smiled and kissed again. They grabbed each other's hands and started walking back to the family. When they came back they realized the assholes were gone and were relieved. A bunch of people came up to them telling them they were sorry and didn't think they were wrong. 

Tyler just shook his head in thanks and turned to wrap his arms around Josh who very willingly did so too. Everyone cooed and Aunt Karen piped up," Okay now that's that's done lets eat! I'm starving!". 

Josh perked up and his stomach rumbles. Tyler laughed and let go of him so he could get food. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see his mother. "I would never be ashamed of you Tyler. Not in a thousand years. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for standing up to him". 

Tyler smiled and hugged his mom. He turned and looked at Josh sitting at a table by some of his little cousins. Josh was making faces and making them laugh. When Josh was with children he was so cute. He walked over to get himself some food and made his way to Josh. He sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. Josh wrapped his around around him and smiled. He smiled contentedly and decided that he was the luckiest boy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter. Hope you liked it. Did proof read cause I didn't have time. Sorry if things are prefect.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fucking 4:58 and I need to be awake at 8 and go to a shitty reunion but sadly I am not dating anyone and they will not be in the car to sleep with so this is based on what I wish could happen I guess who knows I don't. Also sorry for the grammar and crap if it's bad I'm really tired.


End file.
